


Teen Wolf Bunny Answers

by Caliadragon



Series: Bunnies, Blurbs, and Nibbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Claudia, Alive Erica, Alive Hales, Alive Laura, Always Sassy Peter, Always Sassy Stiles, Angst, BAMF Danny Mahealani, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Biting, Consensual Kink, Crossover, Daddy Derek, Dragon Jordan, Dragon Sheriff Stilinski, Dragon Stiles, Everyone lives, Evil Gerard, Evil Kate, Evil Peter, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GFY, Gen, Good Alpha Pack, Good Gerard, Good Kate, Good Peter, Good Victoria, Healer Scott McCall, Humor, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, No Beta, No Unsolicited Beta Appreciated, Nogitsune Stiles, Nogitsune Trauma, Other, Pregnancy, Rape, Returned Hales, Sam and Dean Winchester are great step-parents, Stiles Hurt by the Pack, Submission, Suicidal Thoughts, Team Scary Human, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy, deaged characters, everyone dies, evil victoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliadragon/pseuds/Caliadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I answer my Teen Wolf related bunnies and prompts from Farm Bunnies and the Goddess of Bunnies.  There will be crossovers and mpreg in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Hale, Derek Hale, and Deaulicon all looked at the clock and calmly moved so that they could get a view of the front of their shop. At their action most of the employees at Hale to the Coffee quickly moved so that they could see the front door.

A few minutes later a young man came into the shop, with an older man, and a strawberry blond girl. This time the man and the redhead were chiding the boy. "You should be in bed! The doctors said it could be weeks before your ribs heal and you know your Dad is going to kill you for leaving the house." The older man said in frustration.

"I'm not letting that dick keep me from my job or my routine. It's bad enough that I had to move back in with Dad. I'm not playing into his sick little games." The young man snapped back.

"Stiles, please be reasonable. No one is telling you you have to stop working, but at least work from home. You own the company, Jordan and I are more than qualified to run the place while you are at home resting. Scott and Isaac can handle their departments by themselves and Erica is a badass that makes people cry if they screw up. You know that your can do your job, we know that you can do your job. Everyone knows that you can do your job. You have nothing to prove." Lydia Martin said pleadingly.

Jackson was staring from his place at one of the tables, a look of irritation on his face. "Stiles what the fuck are you doing out of bed?" The young man snapped as he jumped out of his chair and stalked over to where the three were standing and arguing.

Like many in town he came into the Coffee shop because it was literally the best coffee in town and because the danish was orgasm worthy. He also liked the scenery because everyone that worked for the place were hot like a forest fire and Danny was trying to find a way to ask one of the guys that worked there on a date.

"I'm getting coffee." Stiles deadpanned.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! You've been out of the hospital for exactly one day and you are already up and moving around which you told Melissa you wouldn't do. Scott is going to have a full grown elephant and Melissa is going to kill the rest of us for letting you out. Seriously are you trying to get Scott to pout at the world again, because normally I find that entertaining, but not in this situation." Jackson snarled and before Stiles could stop him Jackson picked him up, carefully, and carried him to their normal table.

"Would you stop doing that?" Stiles asked in exasperation.

"No, because you are not supposed to be doing anything but laying in bed, that includes walking you duffus." Danny said as Jackson carefully sat Stiles down in his normal chair.

Peter Hale barely kept himself from growling at the condition of the normally vivacious young man that offered himself and the others that worked for Hale to the Coffee such entertainment in the mornings and late evenings.

"I-" Stiles began, only to groan when the door opened and the Sheriff walked into the store. "Hi Dad."

Peter blinked, this was the Sheriff's son? Zale Stilinski had only been the Sheriff of Beacon Hills for six months. The man was very well liked and had bragged far and wide that his son and his friends were going to move their business to Beacon Hills so that he could be with his father. They knew that Melissa McCall had taken a job at the hospital in anticipation of this and was also well liked as she was an excellent trauma doctor and had experience with supernatural beings.

It had been quite a boon to get both of them and Talia had bragged on herself for weeks for having done so. Peter had finally taken to making faces and getting his younger nieces and nephews to repeating her words to get her to stop bragging.

"Stiles, kids." Zale said crossing his arms and giving Stiles a look that said clearly that he was done with Stiles's shit.

Stiles huffed and then pouted. "I have work."

"You also have a computer, skype, and you blackmailed Danny into wiring the house with wifi better than we have at the station!" Zale rejoined.

"I don't want him to win." Stiles said back.

Zale sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "He's not going to win Stiles. You got away. You are the only person to ever get away from Gerard Argent. Hell we only know that he was the Pure Truth because you *got* away. Please give me break and get back in bed."

Peter wasn't the only one to suck in a breath of horror. Stiles was the owner of Spark Inc. That meant that he was the one taken by Gerard Argent and nearly murdered for having supernatural beings working for his company. Chris Argent had already condemned his father and had helped the authorities find and arrest Gerard. It had been something of a scandal as Gerard was one of the most well documented serial killers and terrorists against supernatural. He had been acting for nearly three decades.

He had killed his own daughter for having been turned, not that anyone had known it at the time and then had killed his daughter-in-law three years earlier. It had been assumed that they were killed by the 'Pure Truth' because they had both been well known federal agents that helped protect and arrest supernatural beings.

Chris Argent was actually a friend of Peter's and had been horrified that his father had murdered so many including members of his own family. Peter had never liked Gerard, he actually hated the man, but he adored Kate and Victoria and was saddened by their deaths. He could only imagine what Gerard would have done to Chris had he known that Chris and Peter had once again started up the relationship that had when they were younger and before they went to college.

 


	2. Daddy Derek Freaks Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena Goddess of Bunnies Says:  
> For your Sunday cute- Derek an single father and his pup Erica often play oldies and classic rock while driving Aunt Laura is an troll and records them one day with out Derek knowing and puts it on youtube where it is seen by Stiles their new Emissary for their pack. Erica's eyes tend to go glow a bit while she sings and Stiles is upset that Derek would endanger his child like that and they butt heads until Derek sees the video and freaks the fuck out.

> [Cute Baby Video that Inspired Bunny](https://www.facebook.com/showandtellonline/videos/805123046248706/?fref=nf)

Derek Hale didn't know what the problem was with the new Emissary for the Hale Pack, but if the guy accused him of endangering his daughter one more time, he was going to slam the guy into a wall. Derek didn't even care if it would upset his mother anymore.  
  
"Look Stiles, I don't know where the hell you get off telling me that I endanger my kid. I don't even put pictures of Erica online and I don't have a youtube account. Hell I don't even use Facebook so that no one can trace me back to the Hale Pack." Derek snapped as he resisted the urge to growl and flash eyes.  
  
Stiles raised an eyebrow in distaste. "Really?" He asked and pulled out his tablet, bringing up the video of Erica singing.  
  
Stiles's eyes widened when Derek went white and nearly fell over. "Woah Dude!" Stiles reached out and caught Derek after shoving his tablet onto his work table.  
  
"You really didn't know." Stiles murmured.  
  
"No! I would never, Erica can't control her shift fully. Oh my god, what if a hunter saw this? Oh fuck, oh fuck." Derek said, this time he did lose control of his shift and he began to growl as he realized just who posted that video. "Laura." Derek growled.  
  
Stiles grimaced, because what the fuck was the woman thinking. "Okay, that's a shitty thing to do to somebody and I'm really sorry that I accused you of endangering your daughter." Stiles said as he held still and hoped that Derek didn't tighten his hands any further because the werewolf was really close to puncturing Stiles' skin.   
  
If Stiles came home smelling of blood and wolf, his sons would freak out and Stiles really didn't want Isaac and Scott to panic that Stiles had been attacked.  
  
Derek seemed to sense Stiles' thoughts because he looked down and immediately forced himself to relax and go back to fully human. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek asked slightly fretful.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Thanks for not clawing me by the way. My twins would freak if I came home smelling like wolf and blood. I had that happen already and wow was that a nightmare. Two baby wolves who think their daddy's been attacked by a wolf is not fun. Thankfully my Dad is an awesome grandpa and his husband Jordan is the ultimate in calm, so between the three of us we were able to convince them I was okay." Stiles babbled easily.  
  
Derek blinked in surprise. "You have twin baby werewolves?"   
  
"Yeah, their about Erica's age. Their Mom was a born wolf, but we lost her to Hunter's when the twins were about two weeks old. She was my best friend and decided one day we were going to have a kid together." Stiles smiled sadly. "She was awesomely terrifying."   
  
Derek laughed sadly, "That sounds like Erica's mom, only Julia was human. She had cancer and wanted to have a baby before she passed."  
  
Stiles nodded his understanding he then cleared his throat and wondered how to ask. "Look I know I haven't made the best of impressions, but the twins don't have anyone to play with or really any one to interact with that is their own age. Do you think that maybe they could hang out with Erica?"  
  
Derek smiled softly, sadly. "I think you made a great impression. My sister is going to get it from me at the first opportunity, but you have probably saved me a future heartache. As for the twins, I think that would be a great idea. We have a few other cubs Erica's age that will be back in town soon and I think your family would fit in well. Boyd and Allison are sweet kids. Boyd is the adopted son of my brother Dominic and his mate Gabriel and Allison is my Uncle Peter and his mate Chris's daughter. Chris used to be a hunter, but he retired and helps protect the Pack from hunters." Derek told Stiles who smiled brightly in response.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles said, pleased. Derek just smiled in response and took the package that Stiles had for his mother. Derek hoped that meant that he and Stiles would actually be able to get along.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Derek walked into the house the whole family was there, including Chris and Laura. Derek went and sat across from Chris, but he was glaring fiercely at Laura.  
  
"What's wrong Derbear? Did you and the pretty Stiles get into another argument?" Laura asked with a smirk.  
  
"Uncle Chris, do hunter's use youtube?" Derek asked coldly. Every adult in the room went still. This wasn't Derek's irritated tone. That was Derek's I'm going to kill someone tone.  
  
Chris looked at Derek in confusion, but answered. "Yes actually. Some of the more unethical use it as a way to check and see if they can find Pack's. You'd be surprised how many people have made the mistake of using social media and bringing themselves to the attention of hunters. Why?"  
  
Laura had gone stock still beside Chris. "Well I found out why Stiles thinks I'm a bad parent and why he disliked me. Imagine my surprise when I found out that there was a video of my daughter singing on the internet, one where her eyes flashed gold." Derek spat the words out. Laura went pale at the blue tint to Derek's eyes.  
  
"How could you be so careless Laura?" Derek asked finally letting his rage out.  
  
"It was cute, I didn't mean anything by it Derek. I was trying to show how adorable she is." Laura protested.  
  
"Son of a bitch." Peter growled and he wasn't the only wolf to do so. "Take the fucking video down Laura before you get all of our pups killed."   
  
"Laura." Talia Hale said quietly, stunned by how careless her daughter had been.  
  
Laura nodded and ran to use the computer in the study to do as ordered. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she hadn't really thought of how it could put them in danger.  
  
Derek huffed as Laura left and looked at his brother and uncle. "Stiles has twins, both wolves. He asked if they could play with the Pack's pups. I said yes. I hope that is okay."  
  
Talia stared. "He has children?"  
  
Derek nodded, a soft smile crossing his face. "Yeah, he lost their Mom to hunters, which was why he was so upset when he thought I posted the video of Erica. They are her age."  
  
"Someone has a crush." Cora said as she stretched her legs out in front of her, relaxing now that she knew Derek wasn't going to kill someone.  
  
Derek blushed. "Shut up Cora." Cora just smirked, he didn't deny it.

 


	3. Pain and Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena Bunnied: I have a bit of a bunny where Stiles sings this during Talent night at the Gay Club and his voice is what pulls the Locale Alpha Derek Hale into the Club with his pack hot on his heels and Derek stands near the bar looking up at the singer on stage singing a lament for someone and knowing he found his mate. Stiles on the other hand is hoping to earn a little bit of money for himself and his little brother Scott because they both happened to be homeless and living out of an abandon subway car. So he sings about his parents and waits tables to put food in their bellies and clothes on their back.

[Video and Song Inspiration ](https://youtu.be/VYffGOMCcMQ)

 

Peter Hale watched his newest waiter sing on the stage and wonder at who Stiles Stilinski was. The younger man had come into the club earlier in the month looking for a job. Peter had hired him due to the fact that the boy was pretty and knew how to work the tables, yet keep his hands to himself.

While being a gay club the place was also exclusively supernatural creatures and when Peter told Stiles, instead of tensing, the boy seemed to have relaxed. Though the boy reeked of fear and stress if anyone mentioned Hunters. This confused Peter and many of the others that worked for Peter's club as the boy was completely human.

Though there were times when Peter thought he smelled wolf on the boy. It wasn't until Stiles came to get his first pay check that Peter figured out why. Stiles Stilinski's little brother was a werewolf, a bitten wolf at that. 

Peter and his mate had said nothing, though they both wondered about Stiles and Scott. Tonight Scott was with Stiles hiding in the back booth of the club while Stiles sang out his heart.

Peter looked over in surprise as his Alpha, who was also his nephew, stormed into the club and stared at Stiles in wonder. Chris moved from down the bar to stand at Peter's side and the pair shared a look of shock. Stiles was Derek's mate.

~*~*~

Stiles concentrated on the music moving through him, singing out his heartache and his bitterness. He needed to win this contest. The money wasn't much to anyone else, but for Stiles it was a chance to get Scott out of the subway car and into a real home.

Their parents had been murdered six months earlier by hunters who had wanted to kill Scott and experiment on Stiles. 

Stiles had survived an ancient being possessing him. Stiles had no gifts to speak of and hadn't turned into a kitsune as many had thought he would.

Zale, Melissa, and Claudia Stilinski had sacrificed their lives to save Scott and Stiles, who had run to the one place they thought they would be safe. Beacon Hills.

It was well known that Beacon Hills had three Alpha werewolves as well a host of other supernatural creatures. Hunters rarely came there, though there was a large clan of hunters that called Beacon Hills home.

When Stiles had first started working for the Club he had been relieved to know that the club was primarily supernaturals. Though he had freaked out slightly when he found out that one of his bosses was a hunter. Then he learned that it was Chris Argent.

That had relieved him, especially since Stiles knew that Chris was mated to a werewolf, who just happened to be Peter Hale. Stiles felt that he and Scott were finally safe, now he just needed to get his little brother a home and start him back into school.

As the song ended the patrons clapped and hooted for him, causing Stiles to flush and look down. He started to go down the stairs, but came to a stumbling halt as he came face to chest with a werewolf.

Before Stiles could figure out what was happening Scott was suddenly colliding with him, whining in fear. Stiles looked away from the Alpha wolf in front of him and picked up his brother, looking around and trying to figure out what had upset him.

Derek followed Stiles's gaze and Derek's Pack were suddenly behind their Alpha, Peter and Chris with them. When Stiles sucked in a breath of shock and fear, Derek went on instinct and pulled the young man against him.

"Shit, oh fuck." Stiles whispered fear rippling through him in a wave.

"Derek." A smooth voice said and Stiles shuddered in terror as the person coming from behind the Alpha neared them.

Deaulicon raised an eyebrow as the young man and the cub in his arms began to give off panic and terror to such a degree that everyone around them was suddenly tense and prepared to do battle.

 

It was the reason that the Alpha had come to stand beside Derek. At first the older Alpha thought that it was Derek and his Pack that were causing the panic, but now they could see it was the people heading towards the group from the door.

"Stiles," Scott whimpered a mournful howl of fear following the call of his brother's name.

That seemed to kick Stiles out of his panic and the boy straightened his spine, rage and determination building in the man. "Scotty, go behind the bar." Stiles ordered the pup, who whined again but nodded. One of Derek's beta's took the boy from Stiles gently and the pair went to the bar, going behind and crouching down.

Stiles stepped around the wolves and faced the hunters down. He was tired, he was tired of running, of living on the edge, and of never being safe.

"Boy." The head of the group said a sneer on his lips.

"Goat fucker." Stiles said with a sneer of his own.

Peter was not the only one amused by the shocked look on the other man's face. "Give us the pup and take a few tests and we will leave you alone." The man to the leader's left said simply.

"I've got a better idea you murderous bastard. How bought you go fuck yourselves. You aren't getting my brother and I'm not going to take any of your fucking tests. You murdered my parents, you poisoned an Alpha so that he would bite someone and give you a reason to kill him. You had me possessed by a fucking dark kitsune. I'm tired of running, I'm tired of being homeless, I'm tired of wondering if today is going to be the day you kill us. You are so arrogant that you think you can walk into a club full of supernatural beings, most of which are werewolves, and take my brother and me and no one will face you down." Stiles spat the words out, finally able to spew the rage and hatred that had simmered in his gut.

"I chose Beacon Hills, because I knew it would be a safe place for us. I'm not backing down, not ever again. Even if no one in here helps me, I'll find a way to end you." Stiles glared.

The men froze when a thrum began in the club as growls came from multiple throats and eyes began to go amber, blue and from two eyes red. The leader stared at Stiles in shock and rage. "My father was Zale Stilinski, he was a man of honor and courage. My mothers were Melissa and Claudia Stilinski, my brother Jordan was a man of great heart. My parents helped anyone who needed aide, they didn't discriminate against hunters or supernaturals, my brother was a cop who worked for justice. I don't know why you chose us and honestly I don't care. All I care about is that you murdered them, that you had my brother turned and then you murdered Ennis an Alpha who never violated the Code. You are all fucking monsters." Stiles said, his voice breaking with sorrow.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles at the mention of Ennis. Derek howled, the wolves joining him in chorus. Minutes later the door burst open once again and this time a fully shifted wolf came running in. Behind the wolf was what seemed to be the whole police force.

Stiles was stunned and felt as though something major was happening. Something beyond two kids who had had everything taken from them. When Stiles saw one of the men in the crowd, he let out a cry of shock.

Jordan Parrish caught sight of Stiles and pushed his way through the crowd, past the so called hunters, and the the wolves and crushed Stiles into a hug. "Baby brother." Jordan said harshly.

Scott's howl echoed in the silence of the club and he was suddenly there clinging to Jordan and Stiles. "How? How? You... how?" Stiles asked, his shock clear for everyone to hear.

Jordan merely rocked him. "I woke up in the building. I was alive and unhurt. I thought you were dead, I thought everyone was dead."

Stiles and Scott just clung to their brother, the sound of breaking bones pulled them away from each other and they looked over to see the black wolf had shifted into a woman, who had just broke the arm of the leader, who had gone for wolvesbane.

"We'll take them from here." The Sheriff, Alan Deaton said quietly.

"Very well, but they will pay for what they have done." Talia Hale said, her face dark with rage.

"Yes they will." Alan promised. "Zale Stilinski was a friend of mine. It is not just the Hale Pack that has suffered a loss Talia." Talia nodded.

When Alan turned away with his men. Talia turned her attention to the small family that had just been reunited, but she also noted that her son was pressed against the three and that he had somehow managed to wrap an arm around a bewildered Stiles. "Derek?" She questioned.

Derek nodded to his mother, "Stiles is my mate." 

Stiles gaped up at Derek in shock, blinking in disbelief. "Does this mean we don't have to live in the subway care anymore? Can we eat real food tonight Stiles, Jordie?" Scott asked hopefully. "Stiles doesn't eat Jordie and he cries sometimes, will you make it better?" Scott asked hopefully looking up at his big brother. Stiles flushed at the looks of sorrow he received for those around them. 

Jordan buried his face in Stiles's hair as Stiles tried to hide his face. "Yeah Scottie, we'll make things better." Jordan promised looking at Derek with eyes of dancing flames. Derek nodded, they would make things better.


	4. Stiles Gets Help To Start a War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs help and he gets it.

Just after Stiles Stilinski turned 18 years old he went to meet the men and women who served in the same unit as his father Zale. He needed help to rescue his Dad and Stiles knew that the only people he could trust were the ones he had never actually met.

Stiles had been kept from his Dad most of his life by his mother's family. When he turned 16, his father left the military and Stiles left Claudia's family without thought. They may have raised him, but Stiles knew it was only to hurt his Dad. They hated Stiles nearly as much as they hated his Dad.

Now his father had been taken by hunters and Stiles needed help getting him back. Stiles had fought them in the past, but he was an 18 year old kid with no back up and no battle experience. One or two hunters he could deal with, a whole clan not so much.

Chris Argent looked up from his bottle of beer and nearly swallowed his tongue. Peter raised an eyebrow and looked to where Chris was staring. "Hmm... pretty." Peter agreed. Chris snorted as everyone at their table turned to check out the boy.

"Careful gentlemen that is Zale's son." Ennis said in amusement.

"That's Stiles?" Derek, Peter's nephew asked in shock.

"Yep." Ennis said with a smile.

Stiles walked straight to the table and they all noticed the way he walked with the same gait as his father, but held a sense of quiet stillness that not even Chris could match. It made their curiosity about the boy increase and added to the sense that something was wrong.

"Stiles." Deaulicon greeted.

Stiles nodded and sat down. "Thanks for coming. My Dad needs your help, I need your help." Stiles said bluntly. He had never been one to ease into things and was blunt.

Kali raised an eyebrow at the teen. "What happened?"

"Dad's been taken by a group of psycho assholes calling themselves hunters. What they are are dickbags. I can kill maybe one or two of them, but not a whole clan and not by myself." Stiles said honestly.

"Well..." Talia Hale said from the table to the left of where her brother and his team were sitting with her son.

"Huh, werewolves, cool." Stiles said and shrugged when everyone gaped at him.

Peter snorted, he liked Stiles. He was looking forward to getting to know the boy once they killed everyone and rescued Zale.

When Hannibal Smith had gotten a request from an old friend to come to the bar his sister owned Hannibal took answered. Peter Hale wasn't someone who asked for help lightly. It would be serious for the beta werewolf to call him and Hannibal's team in.That Peter had also called in the Losers meant that shit was hitting the fan.  
  
When Hannibal arrived with his men, Clay and his men were getting ready to walk into the room. Clay's face was pinched in worry.  
  
Hannibal and Clay may have been exonerated by the Army and retired, but they still carried the same sense of caution that carried them through the time that they had been hunted and were declared deserters.   
  
"Do you know what's going on?" Clay asked as he stepped beside Hannibal, listening to their men greet each other with their usual insults and humor, though it was strained.  
  
"Peter just said he needed help and would explain when we got here." Hannibal answered with a grimace. Clay nodded his understanding.  
  
When they walked into the bar they could see Peter and his team also there, they were all looking at a teenage boy who was having a conversation on the phone. Peter nodded to them and motioned them closer.  
  
"I don't care, I'm fairly certain there is a math professor somewhere near me that can calculate the level of my don't give a fuck. I have a mountain high ability to go tell you to fuck yourself in multiple languages. The problem is that I don't have the time or the patience to do so, so goodbye and I hope you die." The boy snapped and hung up his phone. He huffed and proceeded to pull his phone apart mumbling to himself about self entitled assholes.  
  
The people in the bar, Clay and Hannibal included, were amused by the conversation. The boy looked up and blinked, then looked at Peter. "More werewolves huh?"   
  
Clay tensed and so did Hannibal. "Yes." Peter said simply. The boy smiled brightly in response.  
  
"Awesome." He chirped and then turned to look at the two teams that walked in. Clay swallowed at the amber eyed gaze. The familiarity was increasing by the moment.  
  
"Stiles Stilinski I would like you to meet Colonel Franklin Clay, to his right is John 'Hannibal' Smith. Behind them and to the left is Captain William Roque and the right Templeton 'Faceman' Peck. Behind them and to the right is Sergeant Linwood 'Pooch' Porteous on the right is Bosco Albert 'B.A," Baracus. To Pooch's left is Sergeant Carlos 'Cougar' Alvarez and to the right of B.A. is H.M. 'Howling Mad' Murdock. Standing at Cougar's side Captain Jake Jensen. They have all served with your father and he was the one that cleared their names." Peter said as he pointed to each man.   
  
The men all stared at the teenager. This was Zale Stilinski's son. Stiles nodded and gave a half wave to each of them. They all turned when the door opened again and a small redhead came through the door. She looked furious and Stiles said, "Uh oh."  
  
"Stiles Stilinski what the hell do you think you are doing going off to start a war without me?" The redhead demanded.  
  
"You were doing the college tour thing." Stiles protested. "I didn't want to interrupt and I wasn't sure if I could actually get help to kill everyone and get my dad back."  
  
The redhead huffed. "Don't be foolish, you and your father are more important to me. Besides I know how to make explosives remember. I taught you several of them."  
  
"I think I'm in love." Jackson Whittemore said as he leaned over to his friend Danny and the other young members of the Pack.  
  
Stiles grinned at her in affection and then hugged her tight. "There's a whole clan Lydia. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
"Well we're here and we will help you get your father back." Clay said to the pair, who he really liked.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles said gratefully as he let the girl go and then turned to face them. "This is Lydia Martin, my sister of the heart and companion in mayhem and destruction."  
  
The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at them. "Mayhem and destruction are fun, especially against assholes who hurt the family." She proclaimed.  
  
"I really think I'm in love." Jackson said starstruck.  
  
"Right. Good plan, um why did they take your Dad?" Jensen said as he bounced over and sat beside them. He liked these two and if Stiles was anything like his Dad Jensen knew that they could trust him.  
  
"It's my fault." Stiles said with a grimace.  
  
"It's not your fault! That asshole had it coming." Lydia protested.  
  
Stiles nodded, his face tight. "I killed Alan Deaton. Now the Calavera's want me to work exclusively for them. They took my Dad and are hiding him in their compound. I've been on the run for about a week, but I know they wont hurt him because they know I wont help them at all if they do that."  
  
Clay couldn't believe this and he wasn't the only one. Alan Deaton's death had echoed through the community like a tsunami. No one had known that the member of the Council of the Judgement had been evil and known as the Dark Druid. The Dark Druid had been responsible for a great number of deaths and demonic rituals and was on the hunt list for every Pack and supernatural being in the US and South America.   
  
"How?" Talia Hale asked, just as stunned as the rest of the room.  
  
"He had me possessed by the Nogitsune." Stiles began. A sweet faced girl made a pained shocked sound. Stiles and Lydia gave her a gentle smile.   
  
"Thankfully my Dad and Lydia helped me subdue and then destroy the dark kitsune." Stiles said with a shrug.  
  
"How?" The girl asked stunned and awed.  
  
Both Stiles and Lydia grimaced. "You don't want to know." They answered in unison.

"But-" Kira said quietly.

"No you really don't want to know. I don't want to know, *no* one wants to know." Stiles babbled at her.

"So you destroyed the Nogitsune, then what happened?" Hannibal asked.

"Alan came to confront what he thought would be the Nogitsune, but instead he found a really pissed off Stiles. Stiles fried his ass and then delivered him to the Council and told them they needed to start policing their members because Deaton was evil as fuck. That is when it came out that Alan was actually the Dark Druid. Then we went home to finish school and take care of each other and his Dad." Lydia said gripping Stiles's hand in hers.

"Someone let it slip that I was the one that killed Deaton and the Calavera's want me to work with them. Which I would never willingly do. They kill without cause and are bigots." Stiles said with a look of disgust on his face.

Chris Argent grimaced. "Yes they do. Even my father hates them and they nearly killed my sister last year because she's mated to two wolves and a thunder kitsune."

Stiles went still and stared at Chris intensely. "You're Gerard Argent's son." Stiles said after a moment.

Chris nodded. Stiles blinked in surprise. "Huh, you know your Dad can be a real asshole at times. I really like him."

Chris let out a surprised laugh. "Yeah, he's kind of crazy too."

"Yeah that's what makes him fun to be around." Lydia agreed. "Plus he helped us learn how to make better explosives." Lydia told him cheerfully.

"I moved him to a safer place when the Calavera's decided to go even crazier. I was afraid that they would go after him and with how sick he is I know that he wouldn't be able to protect himself." Stiles informed Chris solemnly.

Chris sucked in a breath and one of the younger women in the group moved forward and hugged Stiles. "Thank you for taking care of our Dad." She said after she let a surprised Stiles go.

"Oh, you must be Allison, uh your welcome." Stiles said blinking in surprise.

"Right so we have a rescue and destroy mission ahead of us." Roque said, his eyes on Zale's son and the boy's friend. He owed Zale Stilinski a great deal and there was no way he was going to leave the man in the hands of hunters that didn't follow the code. He also wasn't going to allow the man's son to come to harm.

 Stiles looked at him and nodded. "We will save your father Stiles and we will destroy those that took him from you." Deaulicon promised. His promised echoed by those that had come to help Stiles. The boy had needed an army and that was what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this by myself and then Kristin on Farm Bunnies added in the A-Team as werewolves and then the Losers appeared.


	5. Soulmate Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on jerakeenc post
> 
> “all this soulmate mark fic out there and yet we still don’t have one where everyone gets a pretty signature on their wrist while stiles ends up with a paw print.” 
> 
> and all the watercolor tattoos I love.This was done as practice on some new hot pressed paper I got

Ziela Bunnied on Farm Bunnies: 

Based on [jerakeenc](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/117107129626/storyofrecursion-based-on-jerakeenc-post-all) post

“all this soulmate mark fic out there and yet we still don’t have one where everyone gets a pretty signature on their wrist while stiles ends up with a  _paw print_.” 

and all the watercolor tattoos I love.This was done as practice on some new hot pressed paper I got.

When Stiles turned 18 he didn't react the way his friends had. Scott had gone around bouncing all day and showing the beautiful script showing Allison and Kira's names. 

Issac had shyly revealed Adam Hale's name. While Erica and Boyd had smirked an d shown the group their names. Cora had merely raised an eyebrow and flashed Aiden's name. 

Lydia had calmly shown Malia and Jackson's names as if anyone would have expected otherwise. Danny had dimpled up and shown the group Ethan's name.

This had been a theme with the rest of the school. However, Stiles had been different. He had said nothing, he hadn't shown his wrist, though he no longer wore the cuff on his wrist.

Some mocked him, saying he had no mate. Others looked at him in pity. Stiles didn't react, in fact he said nothing.

It wasn't until he was sitting in Jayne's cafe having lunch with his father Sheriff Zale Stilinski and Jordan Parrish, his father's mate. Jordan had only just come to town and the pair had found that they were mates, Jordan to have been Stiles' parents third. 

Jordan. Zale, and Stiles had mourned that Jordan had never had a chance to meet Claudia. Many thought unkindly that Stiles would react badly to Jordan, but as usual with Stiles, no one knew what they were talking about.

Stiles was unusual. Stiles never did or reacted in the way people expected him too. Many spoke cruelly of Stiles, they called him a trouble maker, yet he never earned his reputation. 

All Stiles wanted was to take care of his father and his friends. He wanted the best for those he loved and was willing to make sure that they were happy. Jordan was his father's mate that made Jordan family to Stiles. There was no way that he would do anything to hurt or disrespect Jordan and Zale's relationship. 

Still his friends and family were worried for him. Stiles had said nothing about the fact that he didn't have a name on his wrist. Stiles didn't seemed depressed or angry that he wore no name. If anything Stiles seemed to be waiting.

That wait ended when the newest Alpha wolf in Beacon Hills walked into Jayne's. Derek Hale had become an Alpha on Stiles's 18th birthday.

Derek had been isolated for the last month as he became used to his new power. Stiles's friends Adam, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Cora made up Derek's pack.

Malia, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, and Scott were members of Peter Hale's pack. Peter had come online six months earlier. It was something of a scandal as Laura Hale had yet to come online, yet Peter and Derek had.

Laura didn't seem upset, if anything she seemed to take the whole thing in stride and find the whole thing amusing. The fact that she loved her Uncle and little brother to distraction seemed to help.

One month to the day of his awakening as a Alpha, Derek Hale walked into Jayne's Stiles Stilinski stood and walked to Derek. Everyone was watching the pair wondering what was happening. 

The restaurant was full of wolves and humans. Most of them being from the different Hale Packs and the Alpha Pack. Stiles turned his back to Derek and then shocked everyone by taking off his shirt.

Derek lifted a trembling hand and touched Stiles's back. Where a brightly colored wolves paw took up the full breadth of Stiles's back. "I was hoping." Derek said his voice husky.

"Well you did say you were going to marry me when we grew up." Stiles teased, his voice holding nothing but happiness.

Stiles then turned to face Derek, causing shocked sounds to come from many in the restaurant, though several of his friends cheered. 

"Let me see?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek gave him a sweet, shy smile and took off his own shirt. There on his chest was an intricate symbol of the moons in their phases with the tree of life in the center. It was as brightly colored and beautifully designed as the wolf paw on Stiles's back.

"So when do I get to plan the wedding?" Melissa McCall called out in the silence that followed the reveal. Melissa was sitting between her mates Peter Hale and Chris Argent.

Stiles and Derek laugh and Derek answered. "The summer solstice."

For a moment no one made a sound and then their friends and family began to cheer and swarm them.

No Stiles Stilinski wasn't like anyone else and he never reacted the way that people planned, but he was Derek's and that meant everything.


	6. Visionary Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a vision of Derek.

Serena Goddess of Bunnies Bunnied: Stiles has a vision of Derek Hale, the jock that he shares AP Math and English with...... He sees Derek in the sun with a shadow of a wolf behind him, Derek looks at the shadow then suddenly turns to Stiles his eyes normally a green start to glow blue then red..... And Suddenly Stiles wakes from the vision, covered in sweat upon his bed and still dressed in his school clothes.

He stumbles out of bed heading toward his window and pushes it open letting in the cool night air. Catching movement on the street Stiles sees a large black wolf siting upon the pavement in front of his house, with the same glowing blue gaze from his vision.

"Derek!?" blurting out the name in surprise he notices the wolf tilt his head at the mention of his name. They watch each other for a few more minutes until Derek's ears perk up, catching some sound that Stiles human ears do not catch and runs into the night. Stiles figures that he is so screwed.

 

Thandi, Pamela, and Serena added ideas and helped write this one. 

 

[Wolf and Boy](https://www.facebook.com/werewolftheapocalypse/photos/a.396554560448878.1073741828.340992802671721/652708304833501/?type=1&theater)

 

_**Thandi:**_  Stiles does not sleep again that night. He researches anything and everything related to lycanthropy, werewolves, shape-shifters and premonitions. Not that any of it seems legit, or even helpful.  
  
Dragging himself to school the following morning, he suddenly realised he couldn't just ask Derek about it because a) they're not friends and b) Stiles would sound like a lunatic, even if he's right. Damn his life, seriously.

 

_**Pamela:** _  But guys, guys. What about the -other- side. This is a Derek that hasn't ever experienced Kate. So at school the next says he's a little superior, a bit smug and, ok a little weirded out that this kid called his name last night. But Stilinski didn't sleep last night, shut up he's a werewolf he notices that shit about everyone and his scent is slightly more anxious than its usual -spaz/attention/ooo shiny- and he keeps muttering about 'you cant just ask!'. 

He decides 'fuck it' lets freak Stilinski out as much as he can away with, and proceeds to be everywhere Stilinski is. Always with a perfect excuse - oh the guys were hungry and I heard this place was good, Cora likes ten pin and I'm a good big brother (also she's the dishes for the next week). Eventually everyone is SURE they know what's going on - they're secretly dating! And Derek freaking the fuck out because he is NOT dating the geek... But he might have a crush on him.

 

_**Thandi**_ : Do you think Jackson and Derek would be friends? They both seem to have the same air of youthful arrogance about them, would it bring them together or set them at odds?

 

_** Sadryia and Serena decided that Jackson and Derek would be friendly rivals. Now to the ficlet. ** _

 

 

Derek starts out picking at Stiles because of Jackson and because he's a little shit. Only everyone but Lydia and Scott forget how evil Stiles can be because he plays the sweet, clueless geek.    
  
Lydia remembers because she remembers everything and it' s entertaining to her to watch Stiles destroy someone. Scott remembers because he's Stiles's best bro and often times is the angel on Stiles's shoulder that gets him not to destroy people.   


 

~*~*~*~

 

Stiles sat quietly in the park, his back against the tree Scott and Allison laying nearby cuddling and just enjoying the peace. The first peace that they had known in the last three weeks of chaos, death, and confusion.   
  
The first vision that Stiles ha d had about Derek Hale had turned to one of a nightmare of death and sorrow. It had unfortunately come true.   
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~   
  
Stiles and Scott shared a wide-eyed look and wondered what they were supposed to do. Allison was standing a few feet away from her father having a screaming fight with her mother.   
  
Victoria had come to Beacon Hills to get Allison to move back to San Diego with her, but as with every time her mother visited Allison said no.    
  
Stiles frankly thought that Victoria was insane and dangerous, but he didn't say that to Allison because he loved her and didn't want to pick at her about her Mom. If there was something that Stiles never did, it was pick at other people about their parents.   
  
Stiles was about to remind the three Argents that he and Scott were still there when Peter Hale walked through the door. Later he wouldn't be able to tell anyone the exact sequence of events. What he did remember was Scott stepping forward and pulling Chris out of the line of fire of his wife's suddenly pulled gun.   
  
Stiles threw himself in front of Scott when Victoria went to shoot him screaming about it being Scott's fault that Allison was choosing her father over her mother.    
  
When Victoria went to shoot Chris once again, Allison stepped in front of her downed father and Peter Hale shifted and ripped Victoria to shreds.   
  
In the end there were three fatally wounded teenagers, a dazed and horrified Chris, a dead Victoria, and a injured and enraged Peter who looked like an extra from a horror movie.   
  
Peter and Chris knew that they couldn't call an ambulance, there was no way that they would be able to explain Peter's injuries or how Victoria had ended up dead.   
  
In the end they called Stiles's dad Zale, Scott's mother Melissa, and Talia Hale to come help them. Stiles and Allison were nearly gone by the time the three arrived and Scott was already delirious with blood loss and Peter was becoming weaker as he and Chris refused to leave the teens despite his wound being infused with wolvesbane and Chris having a severe head wound.    
  
Stiles would find out later that most of the Hale Pack had come along with his dad's lover Jordan. That when Derek Hale saw who was injured he had nearly gone feral and then awakened as a Alpha werewolf, which was supposed to be impossible, but had happened immediately.   
  
Before his mother Talia or Deaulicon could react Derek had changed and bit all four injured humans and roared at Peter until he had allowed Melissa to treat his wounds. Zale Stilinski had been the one to sooth Derek and bring him back from his near feral state.   
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~   
  
Stiles sighed again and smiled when his Dad walked over to where the three were sitting. Derek had spent all of his free time with Stiles's Dad and pretty much lived at their house.    
  
Talia and Deaulicon were teaching Derek to be an Alpha, but Derek had bonded to Stiles sometime in the first few hours after Derek bit him and it meant that the new Alpha couldn't bear to be away from Stiles for to long.   
  
Derek had also ended up biting his friends before anyone could talk him out of it. So Derek had a full Pack that included a grumpy former hunter, his older brother, little sister, uncle, and a group of teenage smartasses.    
  
Stiles was grateful for being saved, but he was also a bit disgruntled at being in the same Pack as people who had no problem with picking on him in the past. Or being mated to someone who had been a jackass to him.   
  
Though being able to openly be friends with Lydia Martin was a perk. In the last two weeks alone they had gotten to make three people cry. They had also gotten lectures on not making the teachers quite working for the school, but the assholes had deserved it and Stiles and Lydia were stressed.   
  
"Hey kids." Zale called out as he got close to them. Scott bounced up and hugged Zale, scent marking the man he thought of as his father.   
  
Zale laughed softly and hugged Scott back. "Such a puppy."    
  
Scott just grinned and tackled hugged Derek, who had been prepared for the usual greeting he received from Scott.    
  
Allison and Stiles had more dignity so they didn't tackle Zale and openly scent mark him before doing the same with Derek. Allison calmly went back to her place at Scott's side, while Stiles was squished against Derek who wouldn't let go. Not that Stiles tried to get away.   
  
"What's up?" Stiles asked as he pushed and pulled until Derek sat down by the tree that Stiles had claimed as his seat.   
  
"Just dropping Derek off and seeing how you three were." Zale said as he crouched down and placed his hand on Stiles' knee, while wrapping and arm around Scott's shoulders.   
  
"We're good, just enjoying the quiet and the park. Not getting into trouble or plotting world domination with Lydia, Cora, Erica, and Peter." Stiles promised.   
  
Zale snorted. "I'm pretty sure if you six planned world domination it'd work. Let's not do that okay? I like being a small town Sheriff."   
  
The five teens laughed at Zale and he winked at them. "Well I have delivered your Alpha so I'm going to go back to work." Zale said hugging his kids.   
  
"I'm cooking spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, so don't be late, the whole Pack will be there. Lydia promised chocolate silk pie and Danny is bringing a lemon tart." Stiles told him with a smile.   
  
"You know I still find it amusing that the three most terrifying people in our Pack are the ones that can cook like chefs and still make people cry for calling them the little woman." Scott said gleefully.   
  
"Scott stop giving those three a reason to make people cry. I realize that Adrian Harris is an asshole, but the school board is starting to get twitchy if they so much as hear their names mentioned." Zale admonished as Stiles glared off into the distance. Scott gave him a sheepish look, that fooled no one as it carried to much mischief and glee.   
  
"We'll see you at dinner Dad." Stiles said with a laugh as he hugged his dad and watched the others do the same.   
  
Stiles then leaned back against the tree and Derek. Scott and Allison curled up against the pair. Stiles breathed out and closed his eyes. His first vision had changed his life and opened his eyes to another world.   
  
His second vision had wreaked havoc on his life and turned him into a creature of myth, brought him a new family, and a mate that was an asshole. Stiles was pretty happy with that, everything else would just have to wait.


	7. Stiles is a famous Sand Sculpture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles Stilinski is a famous sand artist who is hired by Peter Hale to do a sculpture for his 30th birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this part has graphic sex and consensual biting. This is a threesome between Stiles, Peter, and Chris.

 

Stiles Stilinski is a famous sand artist who is hired by Peter Hale to do a sculpture for his 30th birthday party. The party goes great and Stiles wakes up the next day between Peter and Peter's boyfriend Chris Argent who decide to keep Stiles.

 

 

 

  
**_Serena:_**   He is also naked with only leather cuffs on his wrists and Chris's morning wood is sliding between his cheeks and into opening while Peter plays with nipples.

_**Then I porned.** _   


 

  
Stiles said nothing as Chris easily thrust into him. His back arched at the overwhelming sensation of being fucked by Chris while Peter sucked and bit his nipples. Peter bit with just the perfect amount of pleasure, never taking it to far into pain or breaking skin.

Peter leaned up kissing Stiles slowly, drugging him deeper into pleasure. Stiles whimpered as Peter pulled away and kissed Chris over his shoulder. The two older men shared a look of fierce triumph. "Do you want more Stiles?" Peter asked as he moved so that Stiles was suddenly laying on top of him and Chris was no longer fucking him.

Stiles clenched his thighs around Peter's hips and thrust down. "Yes, please." Stiles begged wanting Chris to go back to fucking him. Peter laughed softly as he lifted his knees and spread his legs opening Stiles fully to Chris's gaze.

Chris hummed in appreciation of the sight before him and then began to fuck Stiles again, causing Stiles to moan and thrust against Peter, who smiled wickedly and reached down to move his dick so that it lay against Stiles's cleft causing each thrust to tease against Stiles's hole and brush against Chris's dick as his lover fucked Stiles.

Peter went back to kissing Stiles, who was overloading on pleasure. He was no virgin, but this was the first time he had actually had lovers who understood that he enjoyed submitting and that his biting kink didn't mean he had a huge pain kink. Stiles gasped as Chris leaned forward, pushing deeper into him and biting Stiles's shoulder while Peter tightened his hands on Stiles's hips and fucked up against him. It was to much for Stiles and he came with a keen of pleasure. 

Chris fucked into him a few more times before following Stiles. Chris pulled out and rolled away, watching as Peter sat up, lifting Stiles so that he could thrust into the younger man. Stiles sighed in pleasure, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Peter's shoulders as Peter kissed Stiles lazily and easily thrust in and out of Stiles.

Peter stroked his hands up and down Stiles's back before gripping Stiles's hips and grinding up into their new lover and cuming, causing Stiles to cum again. Stiles rested his head on Peter's shoulder trying to get his breathing and thoughts under control.

Chris moved over and wrapped around the two. "Happy birthday to me." Peter said with a laugh, making Stiles laugh breathlessly and Chris snicker.   


 

 


	8. Farmer/Artist Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena Goddess of Bunnies Pic Prompted.

When Stiles returned from college he bought a nice section of land and restored a beautiful old home. He also took on himself to begin growing a garden and before long it became a small farm. He grew herbs and vegetables that could be used in potions. As well as food that he could sell at his stall in the farmers market each weekend.

Between his potions, his vegetables, and his sculptures Stiles was doing very well. His photography jobs were also making him money so Stiles didn't have to worry about financial difficulties.

Stiles had gone to school for training in his Emissary talents as well as furthering his knowledge of photography and sculpting. Stiles could paint, but it wasn't his best medium.

What Stiles hadn't expected was for his land and his main garden to become a hang out for every child, preteen, and late teenage shifter in the area. They had brought their older siblings and friends and before Stiles knew it he had werewolves, werefoxes, skin walkers, and regular shifters in his garden playing in their forms or just sitting around talking happily.

Stiles figured out pretty quickly that it had to be with him being an Emissary. His place was neutral ground and so it was a safe place for many of them to play with each other, even if they were from other Packs.

Even the children of the Hunters in the area began to come hand out at his house. They had all groused good naturedly when he put them to work helping him harvest his gardens and Stiles was very careful that any and all herbs and plants that would hurt them were in his locked greenhouse.

One of his favorite visitors was Chris Argent who would come with his sister Allison so that he could flirt with Derek Hale's older brought Peter. Derek was in a relationship with Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall.

On this particular day Isaac was hiding in Stiles's greenhouse with the two and Stiles's father as they worked out Stiles's parents Zale, Claudia, and Jordan becoming Isaac's foster parents.

Stiles thought it was a good idea and Stiles had always wanted a little brother. The 16 year old would make a good one and he was sassy enough to be a Stilinski already.

Peter had come in carrying his cat. Atticus was the most adorable cat ever and she was an excellent model for Stiles, who gave Peter a bright grin and stole the cat from him.

The group laughed as Stiles put the young cat on a stack of cabbage and proceeded to take several pictures. The one where Atticus had his eyes close and looked to be smiling was the favorite of everyone and made Stiles a great deal of money when he sold it to a woman who had commissioned Stiles to take pictures of cats for her newest Humane Society campaign.

Stiles of course gave Atticus a paycheck in the form of toys and expensive cat food.

 


	9. Stiles Needs to Rest Because Hunters Are Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunters are assholes and Stiles hates being coddled.

 

Derek and the Pack decide Stiles needs a place to relax while he's outside resting and doing homework in the shade since the Doctor demanded that he keep his feet up and reset. There's also the added benefit of his being where they can see him while they spar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**[LLN3dseestheLight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight): Stiles glared up at the wiind chimes as the pallet swing bed rocked gentle back and forth. The pack, Stiles knew, wanted him to be safe after what happened. Hunters not following the Code were such a pain. Because all they ever did was cause Stiles pain! He glanced down at the white cast that had been signed by the Pack. The only good thing about being forced to lay on a gaint padded porch swing bed was the view he had of his sweaty, half naked pack members as they punched, kicked, clawed and bit each other in their sparing. Except for Allison and Kira who were practicing their sword skills.**

 

**Stiles was just about to pull out his history book from his backpack, when a male body flopped down next to him. Stiles glanced over at the brown haired wolf, but otherwise ingored him. "How long are you going to be mad?" the wolf asked. "It wasn't my fault that those hunters followed me."**

 

**Slowly Stiles sat up, still not looking at the wolf.**

 

**"And like I didn't mean to steal your girlfriend. But obviously," the wolf sneered, not knowing or caring that the others of the pack were listening, and weighting each word the wolf said carefully, "Malia just wasn't all that into you."**

 

**tiles nodded slowly as if he was agreeing, before he said, "You know Theo...I actually thought no one could be more of a douche than Jackson Whittmore but you proved it was possible."**

 

**"I don't care that Malia cheated on me with you. She doesn't know any better. And let me tell you why, asshole. She has spent the last nine years living in her full-shift form! She reacted to you on a completely instinctive level. She saw you as the better mate only because you are a werewolf."**

 

**Theo smirked,"Admit it, Ge-"**

 

**"No! You don't get to call me that." Stiles hissed, "We aren't five anymore. Just because you moved back here does not mean you are one of us. Hell the pack doesn't even call me by my real name so you as sure as hell can't."**

 

_Me:_

 

Stiles turned away from Theo who stood and walked away. Stiles ignored him and turned back to his book. Then sighed as Lydia calmly sat down with him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow of his own.

Things in the Pack had changed dramatically in the last two months. Somehow in an act of extreme magick and delirium after he was taken by the Hunters, Stiles had managed to undo several cases of death.

Erica, Boyd, Allison, Aiden, Ennis, Kali, and Laura Hale had walked out of the Preserve with Ennis carrying Stiles while the others dragged the Hunters behind them. Ethan, Deaulicon, Peter, Jackson, Isaac, Cora and Derek had been pulled from wherever it was that they had been at the time just as the Pack came running.

Scott, Zale, and Melissa had reached them first. Only to come to a stumbling halt at the sight. It was a confusing few minutes as Lydia, Danny, Chris, Malia, Jordan, and Kira rushed forward. While Brett, Mason, Liam, and Theo looked on in confusion.

Jordan finally got everyone to calm down so they could get Stiles to the hospital where he stayed for a week. He had just had surgery to finish fixing his leg and Stiles had had with being confined to bed. The bright spot was no more insane Alphas, Scott was getting the training he needed to be an Alpha and Ennis was doing a great job of teaching everyone to fight.

Stiles also got his friends and family back and he got to see Peter and Derek happy. The downside was having to be confined to bed and dealing with Theo, who kept purposely starting fights with Stiles to keep him at a distance. She didn't know why Theo was acting that way, he just hoped it wasn't something that would get Theo or the rest of them killed.

Lydia sighed bringing his attention back to her. "I understand Stiles. I know that being sedentary isn't your way, but you only have to be this way for another week and if you are healing well you can start using your crutches."

Stiles sighed. "Stop being logical. I love you, but I am so bored and watching the hot sweaty people isn't helping me not be bored. Not even a shirtless Peter and Chris are making me less bored."

Lydia laughed at him and got comfortable. Stiles rolled his eyes, but they started to argue good naturedly over their current assignment.

 

 

**[LLN3DSEESTHELIGHT](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight): **

 

**Lydia paused mid-sentence when Derek curled up on the bed with them, his chest sweaty and gleaming from the sparring he had been doing with Peter and his younger brother Nathan. The older boy-boy being the term buried his face into Stiles neck. Derek had been de-aged by the witch the hunters had with them.**

 

**It was the reason, Stiles though that in his magical delirium he had brought back the Hale family, Erica, Boyd and Allison. Why Ennis, Kali, and Aiden returned was unknown, but so far they had been nothing but helpful to the pack. And Stiles knew Ethan was glad to have his brother back if nothing else.**

 

**"I don't like Theo," Derek muttered from Stiles neck, "His actions with Malia hurt you." Derek paused, "And he's annoying."**

 

**"Oh, gods, Sourwolf. Yes, he is. I've thought so since I was five. But Scott likes him for some reason. Me, though? I just wanta rip his head off." Stiles said.**

 

** "Stiles!" Lydia said laughing, "He's not that bad."  **

 

** "Oh, he is..."  **

 

**    Derek made a rumbling noise, "I don't care what he does with my cousin. He can't have you! Your mine," as he nuzzled along Stiles collar bone.  **

 

** Stiles shook his head fondly at the wolf, running his fingers through Derek's dark hair, "Of course I'm yours, my wolf." Smiling when Derek wrapped his arm around his waist, practically purring from the motion of Stiles long fingers in his hair.  **

 

** "Oh, look Stiles your dad is coming over here." Lydia told him, smirking slightly as Derek tensed up slightly much to the amusement of the pack was scared of the Sheriff, though no one knew why.  **

 

_Me_ : 

 

The Pack might have been amused by Derek's fear of the Sheriff, but Stiles and his father were not. It was taking time, but they were slowly showing Derek that he didn't have to be afraid of Zale. 

When Zale reached them Stiles noticed that Talia and M ichael Hale, Derek's parents, were with his Dad. This time it was Stiles that tensed. Stiles still wasn't sure that the Hale's actually liked him. He knew that Peter, Derek, and Cora did, but the others were still an enigma and most of the them avoided Stiles for reasons he could not understand. Part of him wondered if they would take Derek away from him or ask him to leave the Pack. 

Derek whined softly and wrapped around him tighter, while Lydia carefully put her hand on Stiles's leg, causing him to relax from the panic attack that was threatening.  

"Has something happened?" Lydia asked as the Pack stopped what they were doing to look over at them. Scott going so far as to break away from Liam and walk over to plop down by the bed and lean against Lydia. 

"We have been talking to Deaton and he has figured out how Stiles managed to bring everyone back and why Ennis, Kali, and Ethan were included in the wave of magick." Talia said carefully. She didn't want to upset Stiles, like Zale she had no idea why their children were always so on edge when it came to facing the parents of their friend. It was worrying as Talia and Michael liked Stiles and Zale frankly adored Derek. 

Her words had the rest of the Pack coming over and Stiles tensing even further. "It seems that the Powers used you in your delirium to right several wrongs and to give Scott the help he needed in becoming a good Alpha. As Scott is a true Alpha none of the rest of us were given back our powers and we were also judged as not deserving them due to our actions before our deaths." Talia said calmly. 

"Um not to be rude or anything, but what could you and Laura have possibly done to not deserve your Alpha powers back?" Stiles asked in confusion. 

"Derek and Peter both said you were an awesome Alpha and Derek said Laura did her best to protect him and Peter, even going so far as to go without things she needed so that he would be taken care of and so that Peter could be hidden and cared for in the best facility in Beacon Hills." Scott added looking as equally confused as Stiles. "It's not like I've been the best Alpha, I can barely fight and I nearly got everyone killed on several occasions." 

"I allowed Derek to get drawn in by Kate and didn't protect him as I should have. My family and Pack died due to that." Talia said, though her heart lightened at the fact that these boys did not judge her harshly. 

"Please, everyone screws up in their lives, Kate was a psycho. She would have found a way, besides she used magick to cover her scent. It's why we didn't know who she was until Peter went spree killer." Stiles said with a wave of his hand. The rest of his friends and Peter, who had been there for the whole Kate thing nodded their agreement. 

"Why Laura?" Peter asked, just as confused and outraged by the whole thing. Being sane gave him and unwanted view of how wrong he had been with Laura and Derek. Though he would never regret killing Kate or any of the others responsible for his families deaths. 

"They said she didn't do a good enough job protecting you or Derek." Michael said quietly. 

"Alright that's it. Move it people, I have a lying Druid to go punch in the face." Stiles growled as he started trying to scoot of the swing.  

"Stiles, stop!" Zale ordered quietly. Stiles pouted and crossed his arms in irritation. 

"You can't really believe that dickhead! He lies more than I did the first two years Scott was furry and that's saying a lot." Stiles complained. 

The group snorted in amusement at that. "We don't actually believe him, but the witch we spoke to afterward said that you brought us all back thanks to the taint left by the Nogitsune. It awakened your Spark and since it had an affinity with the dead that was how your powers reacted when you had no control over them." Michael said with a smile. 

"She said that you are no threat to anyone unless they are a threat to your family and friends. She also said that you did repair the balance and that the reason the rest of us don't have our Alpha powers is that there can only be one Alpha in the Pack at a time or it causes insanity within the Pack and that since Scott is a True Alpha it has to be him." Talia said with a gentle smile. 

"So we're good?" Derek asked with a hum as Stiles began to relax. 

"We're good." Zale agreed with a smile of his own. "I have to say Derek, I'm so glad that you are around. I have no idea how I would have kept Stiles in bed this last few weeks if you hadn't kept him calm. You're good for my kid." 

Derek looked up at Zale shyly and blushed at the acceptance he saw there. Stiles grinned at his Dad for his obvious affection for Stiles's wolf.  

"I have to agree, you and Derek are good for one another. I haven't seen Derek this happy or content in a long time." Talia said, making Stiles blush and look down. 

"I am glad to see my son has found such an honorable mate and made such a wonderful family in his new Pack." Michael added as well. He hid his grin at the shy looks that Derek and Stiles were shooting him and his wife and Zale Stilinski. 


	10. Dragon Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles brings home a baby dragon.

"Stiles how do you go for ice cream and come home with a tiny baby dragon?" Erica asked as Scott cooed at Stiles's new friend.

The rest of the combined Packs just staring, unable to come up with a question. Well except for Peter, Lydia, and Kali who were entertained by the Packs reaction to Stiles and Scott and Deaulicon and Derek who were silently betting on Melissa McCall and Zale Stilinski's response to the baby dragon.

They both lost. Melissa just sighed and Zale pet the dragon and started handing out the food he, Melissa, and Jordan had brought in. Jordan caught the baby when it flew over and let it climb in his pocket purring happily.

"Stiles?" Erica questioned.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'm a dragon remember? It is actually my place as the highest ranking dragon in Beacon Hills to watch dragon hatchlings for their parents if I'm not in danger. Emily and Philip needed some time alone and I offered to watch Josh. And before you ask Jordan is my Dad's mate and Josh's godfather."

Erica wasn't the only one to blush, sometimes it was hard to remember that Stiles and Jordan were actually very dangerous and leaders of a large clan. Mostly due to the fact that they were both so sweet and harmless looking.

 

 


	11. Stiles's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was careful around his new pack.

When Stiles was around his new Pack, he was always careful not to take off his shirt as they were often doing. Even the girls were often stripped down to their sports bras or a bikini top. It wasn't really a surprise, it was summer and a hot one at that.

Still Stiles was careful to keep himself covered. Scott knew the reason, but sometimes the others teased him. Stiles didn't care about the teasing, it was better than them seeing his tattoos.

He carried several archaic tattoos that would give away his place in the world and that would not be a good thing. Stiles and Scott weren't sure that the Hales wouldn't panic and kick him out of the Pack or that several of the local Hunters wouldn't try to kill or control Stiles if they knew about what he truly was. They hadn't even told Allison the truth.

Of course Stiles would have the bad luck of having his shirt torn down the middle by accident by one of the Hale Pack's pups in the middle of a celebration in the park.

Stiles flinched as Angelica Hale shifted and tore his shirt to shreds thanks to some idiot setting off fireworks near the werewolves.  
  
Zale Stilinski and Stiles's best friend Scott McCall were up and moving, but it was too late. Stiles's tattoos were clear to everyone.  
  
There was a murmur of shock from those closest to them and Angel was whimpering and holding her ears, to busy crying to notice that she had caused a different kind of explosion in those around them.   
  
Derek Hale was staring at the intricate tattoo just over Stiles's heart and the one in the middle of his chest. He looked over at his mother and saw the same shock on her face that he knew would be covering his own.  
  
Stiles Stilinski was marked by the Gods, he wore at least six of their marks that Derek could see as Stiles resignedly pulled off the remains of his t-shirt. Though everyone standing around noticed that he never let go of Angel and that he was helping her calm down.  
  
Stiles turned to look over at his father and Derek let out a gasp at the wings under Stiles's skin. One of the Hunters nearby tried to grab Stiles only to find himself face down with a boot on his throat.  
  
Jordan Parrish was glaring down at the man. "Don't touch the Child of the Gods." Jordan snarled and more than one person swallowed and backed away from the Dragon Shifter.   
  
When Zale and Scott managed to get through the crowd to Stiles, Angel, and Jordan Scott was fully shifted and Zale was starting to grow scales down his skin.  
  
Derek and Talia Hale walked over to the four men and Derek watched Stiles go very still and tense. It struck Derek then that Stiles was afraid that he would be rejected by Derek's mother and the Pack.  
  
"You are ridiculous." Derek muttered at Stiles and kissed him. Stiles gaped at Derek and then looked over at his Dad, who smirked at him.  
  
Stiles blushed when Derek simply yanked him forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Derek ran his fingers gently over the mark that represented the Wolf God, one that mingled gently with the mark of the Dragon God.  
  
Angel cooed at her brother and gave him a messy kiss and refused to let go of Stiles. "You'll have to show me your wings later." Derek murmured as more members of the Hale Pack began to make their way through the crowd along with dragons and members of the Sheriff's department.


	12. Stiles's Mother's Jewelry Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles found his Mother's jewelry box on his bed.

Stiles finds his mother's jewelry box sitting on his bed one day after he gets home from school. His breath tightens for a moment and he has to remind himself to breathe.   
  
Stiles carefully drops his bag inside the door and walks over to sit on his bed, lifting the precious box into his lap. When he opens it he sees the earrings his father gave his mom when he was born. Small emerald studs. He pulls out the two hoops he had been wearing for the last few months and puts the earrings in their place.  
  
His next find is the beautiful seashell with the emerald inside. Once again a gift from his father. He lifted it out and put it over his head. Feeling the thrum of magick as it settle against his heart and blended easily with his own power.  
  
The shell had actually been made with a part of the shell he had hatched from. The golden had been formed from the pieces that had been formed with his own magick while he was still nesting.  
  
The emerald had come from the mines that he had been nested near. As was traditional and fitting of a Dragon of the Stilinski and Dubrova lines. The braided cord was from his father's mane when he was shifted into his Dragon form.  
  
Stiles looked at piece after piece and felt his heart beat in time with the echo of his mother's magick joined with is fathers.  
  
He knew that his father had given him this particular box of jewelry because Stiles had hit his 17th birthday and awakened an Alpha.  
  
The day before his father and Jordan Parrish had admitted to him that they were mates. Not that Stiles hadn't known of course, but he was pleased that they hadn't tried to hide it from him.  
  
Now he wore a part of both of his parents with him. Stiles just needed to get something of Jordan and he would feel content.

 

 

 


	13. Post Nogitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Nogitsune - Alternate World

[Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ&sns=fb)

 

Stiles is possessed by the Nogitsune in a world where the Hale's are all still alive, Peter and the Alphas are all good guys. Stiles, Scott, and Lydia have dealt with Deaton alone. Now Stiles is free and his two best friends take him to a werewolf bar to get drunk and let go of nearly becoming a mass murderer and the aftereffects of being possessed.

Somehow this turns into the best worst decision of their life when they get trapped into singing and accidentally reveal that Stiles is a Dragon mage, Lydia is a Death Mage, and Scott is a True Healer.


	14. Scary Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia are the Packs' scary Humans.

There are four Alphas in Beacon Hills. All of them are Hales. Talia, Peter, Laura, and Derek. Stiles and Lydia have somehow become members of all four packs and are considered to be honored members of the Alpha Pack, the Kitsune Clans adore them. The Dragon Clans oldest son Jordan works with Stiles's dad and thinks they're both scary in an awesome way. The Argent Clan and the Winchester Brothers stopped roaming to protect them.   
  
Sam is now dating Melissa and Dean is dating Stiles's dad.   
  
Though everyone is in agreement that the two were scary.

[Entertainment for the Werewolf Convention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMnaukMOJ34)

Stiles talks Derek into putting one of them in when they host the Great Gathering, which is basically just a bunch of Packs holding a convention. This year Derek as the youngest Alpha in Beacon Hills has to be the host.

Somehow this translates into Stiles and Lydia bossing everyone around with Derek and Peter following along after them trying to make sure they eat and sleep.

Talia and Laura think it's funny, though not were their scary humans can see them.

 

 


End file.
